Rosalie's Story
by Faery101
Summary: Rosalie feels alone and unhappy. She loves Emmett but not in the way she thought she did. But one day, Rosalie comes across old face from human life who she thought was dead. Sparks fly between the two, and cause trouble between the Cullens and the Blacks
1. A Suprising Old Face

-1Rosalie's P.O.V. Chapter One

Watching the guys play catch was hysterical. They argued every chance they got. It floored me that they couldn't even agree over tossing a ball. They weren't terribly arguing. Just picking at each other's way of throwing the football.

"Hey Emmett. You might want to stick with fixing cars." Edward said.

"Why's that?"

"You suck at playing catch!" Jasper announced.

Alice, Bella, and Esme began to laugh, and although it was funny, I didn't laugh. I very seldom revealed my emotions to any of my family members. Emmett, every now and then, I'd let know how special he was to me with a kiss or an hour or two of snuggling on the couch watching whatever game was on T.V.

I loved Emmett, yes, but there was something missing that stopped me from calling him the man of my dreams. To tell you the truth, the man of my dreams died a long time ago.

Alice got up, sat behind me and started braiding my long blond hair. Bella sat next to me. She was cautious though, like as if I was some type of dangerous animal that would snap at her at any moment. I secretly smiled at this. Why should she be afraid of me? She's been around vampires for at least two years now. I mean seriously. She's even dating one. There is no way she could be scared of me, unless she's been talking to Alice about me and Edward. I bet she has. Alice can never keep her mouth shut. Bella should never be jealous of me and Edward. Edward and I never had anything. We really just became close friends. Don't get me wrong, I had a crush on Edward at one time, I knew I couldn't make him happy, and he could only make part of me happy. Edward can dance. I don't know how he learned, but he did. He's incredible. He and I would spend hours in whatever house we were in at the time and dance until we dropped. I wonder if Bella knew Edward could dance.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Bella's attention moved away from me. Edward caught Jasper's throw and tumbled backward. All the way to Bella's feet. He looked up at Bella and smiled sweetly. His smile was kind of crooked. It was weird. They both laughed than Alice laughed. Soon everyone was laughing. What's with the laughter in this family?

"You're done." Alice said to me.

I reached my hand back and felt that she had braided my into a French braid. I stood up, looked at my wonderful family, and said, "I'm going for a walk around the edge of the clearing."

"Okay. Go ahead." Esme said.

I stepped off the gigantic rock and head for the edge of the clearing. There is no way Bella could ever be jealous. She wasn't even a vampire, and she was still perfect. Sure, she was a klutz, but that just made her all the more human. You could say I was somewhat jealous of Bella and Edward. Together, they were one . They loved each other deeply, and it was written all over their face. Emmett and I didn't have that. I mean sure Emmett looked at me with love in his eyes, but I wasn't sure if I could return love to him.

"Rosalie lookout!" I heard Alice yell.

Next thing I knew, I was lying flat on my back with some rugged guy on top of me, and it wasn't Emmett. He was stunning. Curly black hair that slightly covered his bright green eyes. His skin was some what darker than my own like as if he lived near the beach. He was obviously strong cause I couldn't push him off me.

"Hello, Rosalie." he said. His voice was deep and raspy.

I looked up at him. I knew that voice, yet I couldn't figure out how and where. Then I looked at those bright green eyes, and it clicked.

"Avaric?"

He smiled mischievously. Ringing in my ears, I could hear Emmett's feet pounding on the earth as he ran toward Avaric and me. Avaric raised his head up just in time to see Emmett's foot coming straight toward him. He ducked. His chest pressed against mine. He came up again, and Edward surprised him with a shove to the ground. It must have hurt because I could hear a bone crack. Alice and Bella helped me up. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle surrounded Avaric.

"You've messed with the wrong family, bub." Emmett proclaimed pounding his fist into his other hand.

"Emmett, stop!" Isaid moving to his side. All four of them stared at me with confusion.

"I'm fine. He's actually…"

I turned around to see that he was gone. It was strange he was just there a minute ago.

"Where'd he go?"

"Emmett, probably scared him away." Jasper laughed. "God, Emmett, you're like a Kodiak ."

Everyone, except me, joined in. My eyes were adverted to the trees. He couldn't have gone far. He was hurt for Pete's sake.

"You know what? I think we all deserve I nice relaxing end of the day. Let's head to the house shall we." Carlisle said beginning to walk to the edge of the clearing.

"You know, you were pretty macho your self out there." Esme replied wrapping her arm around Carlisle's waist. Carlisle smiled and kissed her playfully on the collarbone. They were such a sweet couple. Everyone began to follow. My eyes were still searching in the woods looking for some sign that would tell me Avaric was still out there. Emmett noticed I wasn't following, so he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, rocking me back and forth.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Baby." I answered.

I raised my hand up and tilted his face toward mine. I gave him a sweet short kiss. In my mind I thought, _God I hope Avaric isn't watching. _ Emmett took my hand in his and led me to the edge of the clearing. I turned back one last time and spotted a pair of liquid green eyes. Avaric stood next to a tall pine tree his hand held onto it to keep him steady. He had been watching the whole thing. My heart ached because his was doing the same. You could see it in his eyes.

Avaric was for my human life. He was my best friend. My neighbor. My tutor. My dance partner.

My Lover.

I


	2. Avaric

-1Rosalie's P.O.V. Chapter Two

That night, I just couldn't relax. My mind kept thinking about those sad green eyes. I hated myself for hurting Avaric It wasn't right, but then again how in the world was I supposed to know he was still alive and here in Forks. Not only that but he was still so young. He should be what? Eighty-six by now with a family and going out every Tuesday to play Bingo or Chess. It was so weird. He hadn't changed a bit.

I needed to talk to him. I got off my four poster bed and headed for the door. The mirror hanging on my door told me that I wasn't fit to go out. My pink polka dotted boxer shorts and lacy tank tops were suitable to go see an old friend. Unless? I wanted to turn him on. I mean really, what guy isn't turned on by Victoria Secret's Pink clothing?

I walked to my large closet and found some jeans and a white tank top. On my vanity chair was Emmett's Washington Redskins jacket. I went to grab it then stopped. What would Avaric think of me wearing some other guy's jacket? Bad Idea.

So I grabbed my American Eagle sweatshirt and headed for the door. Wait. That's another bad idea. Emmett's room was right next to the stairs. For a big guy, he was a light sleeper. Well, he didn't really sleep, but he liked to lie on his couch, close his eyes, and relax. Well anyway, he could pick up any noise coming from any direction. So maybe it would be better if I used the window.

I jumped out of the window and landed like a cat. I straightened up then brushed off my hands and ran, vampire speed, to the clearing, where we had played ball earlier. When I got there, it was quiet. I could se, every now and then, a few fireflies light up, but there was no Avaric. Maybe he left? No, I could sense him watching me, but he wasn't going to let me see him. I sighed.

I sat down on bright green grass that was illuminated by the moonlight. I was just going to have to wait for him to come out. I looked up at the magnificent stars above me. They shined beautifully, brightly twinkling every minutes or so. I could see the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper. Andromeda I could spot easily. A human eye would take a while to spot it, but it took me seconds.

I closed my eyes thinking about the nights Avaric and I spent on the beach in Florida. We lived in Miami, where a lot of violence took place. Avaric was my super hero through those times, and I was glad he was back.

"Avaric." I sighed.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with the most beautiful pair of green eyes. I jumped slightly. Avaric raised his hand and place a finger on my lips. His face was soft and displayed his mixed emotions. He was happy and sad at the same time, but most of all, he was confused. We stared at each other for at least five minutes, until he finally said something.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." I smiled.

Silence Cricket. Cricket. Cricket

"I thought you were dead." he exclaimed.

I was taken back. Why would he think I was dead? We separated when I choose to go to a Dance College in New York, and he had decided to go to some school in Miami. I was eighteen and he was year or so older. After graduation, we split.

"Why would you think that?" I asked shocked.

"I went to your funeral exactly five days after you left for your third year in college." Avaric explained.

He moved away from my face and sat on the cool ground, cris-crossing his legs in front of him. I pulled my legs up, close to my chest.

"My funeral?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Your mom said when you were riding the train to New York, it collide with another train and caused the first to cars to explode." He paused before finishing.

"You were in the second."

The emotion in his eyes caused me to look away. Sorrow tore at him as he thought about that horrible day. I did remember that train accident, but I wasn't in the second car. I was in the third with Carlisle. That's how I met him. He was on his way to New York to see his son, Edward. We sat next to each other and were enjoying our conversation when we jolted forward. I flew out of my seat and into the hard wooden wall in front of me. The cars in front of us went up in flames, and I could even feel that blistering heat. I had broken my neck and was fading fast, when Carlisle ran unnaturally fast to my side. He knew there was no saving me, so he did the only thing he could do. He changed me. The next three days were excruciating.

I shook my head, forcing the memories to fade to the back of my mind. Then I told Avaric everything. He deserved t know. He had been through to much not to get an explanation.

He gave me the same opened mouth expression that had just recently given him. I laughed. He looked silly like that. I reached my hand out and gently popped his jaw back up. He laughed. It sent goosebumps up my spine hearing his laugh again.

"What about you? How come you're still twenty- three?" I asked. I was quite curious to hearing his story.

"It's along story."

"I don't care."

Avaric looked at me; his eyes asking me if I was really and truly meaning that. I smiled and waited. He moved his hand up to his mouth and pretended to zip it shut, lock it up, and throw the key away.

"Ahhh! Come on. I told you mine. Now you've got to tell me yours." I whined.

"It would take years to tell."

"And I'm willing to wait that long. I mean really we've got eternity. Well…at least I do."

Avaric sighed.

_I think he's giving in._

"It's getting late, Rosalie. I've got to get back to the others." he said wearily.

"What others?"

"I'm staying in La Push with some distant relatives." he answered. He stood up and stretched. That's when I finally noticed, Avaric was only wearing some frayed blue jean shorts, and man, did he look good? Apparently, he wasn't as worried as I was about turning an old friend on. He was incredibly strong, and his muscles bulged like Emmett's. _Oh my god, Emmett! _I had totally forgotten about Emmett. We must have been sitting there for hours. He's going to freak if he goes into my room and I'm not there. I've got to get back to the house, after I find out who Avaric's staying with.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Blacks."

Then it clicked. Jacob Black was a werewolf. Avaric was related to him. _Avaric's a werewolf!_ That explains why he's so strong, _AND_ why he's wearing frayed shorts. I couldn't believe it. My best friend is a werewolf!!!!

"You're a werewolf." I stated.

Avaric tensed. I don't think he knew that I knew about the Blacks' little secret. I stood up gracefully and grabbed his hand. It wasn't as large as Emmett's or as rough. It was actually warm and soft. He lifted my hand up and placed his other hand on it.

"Your hand is like ice. It's freezing."

"Vampires are always cold. We're dead, remember?"

I dropped my head down. I didn't want to look at his expression. I could feel his body shutter. I knew it bothered him immensely.

"Werewolves get extremely hot after a long run, but never cold." he explained.

"Maybe you could come see me sometime. After a long run? I could cool you down with one touch."

I smiled, staring into his amazing green eyes.

"No. You'd only make me hotter."

Avaric smiled wickedly at me then kissed me gently on the cheek. I blushed slightly. It was strange vampires can't blush, or I never have before. Not with Emmett, at least. Oh man, this was strange.

"I don't know when I'll get the chance, but I'll howl three times in the clearing. Come to me, and I'll tell you my story. Okay?" he said in gentle lover's voice.

"Okay." I answered in a trance.

We smiled at each other, and then he turned and disappeared into the forest.


End file.
